


BtVS Drabbles - Assorted Het (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: smut_69, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Assorted het drabbles/ficlets from pairings I don't write very often (so don't need their own collection).





	1. Ethan/Anya

**Author's Note:**

> If any warnings apply other than canonical character death (TV canon only), I'll put them in the header to an individual chapter. 
> 
> Pairings and any other notes in the chapter titles. Ratings will vary; story rating is highest possible rating of any "chapter."

He'd bought her a drink, and she'd told him her life story, all eleven hundred years of it. Getting to know even an ex-vengeance demon intrigued him--she must have had quite an inventive mind, and Ethan wondered what chaos they could create together.

But when he suggested that she come back to his hotel, she'd accused him of being some freak who got off on the idea of sex with a demon.

Ethan laughed. "My dear child, if that was what I wanted, I'd look for a real demon, not a former one."

Surprisingly, that was the right answer.


	2. Something Simple (Giles/Kate Lockley)

"My life," Kate had said, "is more complicated than you could believe." 

Giles doubted that. Complicated, yes; she was a police officer, and he was certain that she'd seen things many people wouldn't be able to cope with. 

But considering that he'd helped stop a nearly invulnerable monster by temporarily becoming part of a magical gestalt and had been attacked by a prehistoric vampire slayer in his dreams--and that was just what had happened last week, he thought that Kate might have grossly underestimated what he was able to believe. 

It didn't matter now, of course, because they weren't talking about the complications in her life, or in his. They were, instead, enjoying their evening. Kate had told him that she'd thought he looked kind--which he'd assumed meant "out-of-place and old enough to be harmless," but he didn't complain--and she'd seemed genuinely flattered when he'd called her beautiful. 

And she was, but she was also blonde, with nothing of Jenny in her features; and she was a police officer, which to his mind meant thoroughly grounded in the "real" world, and that meant that she was as unlike any of his ghosts as it was possible to be, which made her even more appealing. 

That was what he'd wanted, because for a little while, he could lose his doubts and failures and regrets, burying them in the feel of Kate's skin against lips and tongue as he kissed his way down throat and breasts and stomach, in the way she gasped when he nudged her thighs apart and lowered his head to taste her, in the way she wrapped her legs around him to urge him deeper inside her. 

And for a little while, he thought, they could give one another what they were looking for: something simple.


	3. untitled Giles/Olivia (for smut_69)

She was tired, Olivia said, of waiting for him to proposition her. 

He'd wanted to be certain she wanted this, but there doesn't seem to be room for misinterpretation. He's on his back on the sofa, trousers half-down, hands gripping her thighs as she straddles him.

She'd planned this: condoms in her purse, nothing underneath the skirt rucked up around her hips, nothing in the way as she lowers herself onto his cock. He murmurs his impatience, and she laughs; silently, but he feels the vibration. 

She begins to move, finally, and he vows to try her patience more often.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


End file.
